A TONOS CALIDOS
by Bluene Angel
Summary: Drabbles y One shots (RirukaXIchigo) CAP 4 UP: Hace mucho que no hacia sus propios muñecos, hace mucho que no seguía al pie de la letra las "REGLAS DE LAS CHICAS"
1. EL 1 DE LAS CHICAS

**JEJE AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UNA SERIE DE DRABBLES Y ONE-SHOTS ESPECIALES XD**

_**Creo que las subiré según mi inspiración, ya tengo un par guardadas y tal vez las suba por cada dos semanas.**_

**PENSE QUE AL PARECER EN BLEACH TENER UN COLOR DE CABELLO DIFERENTE YA NO ES TAN RARO ._.U**

**VARIOS DRABBLES DE DIVERSAS TEMATICAS :D**

**CON Ichigo y Riruka, si esos tsunderes necesitan más fics ;) Soy IchiRuki, pero enserio AMO a Riruka, creo que su personalidad y la mía se parecen XD**

**ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN:**

…**:::A tonos cálidos:::…**

**Presenta:**

…

_**EL 1% DE LAS CHICAS**_

Ichigo estaba más sonrojado de lo normal, trataba de mirar para otro lado que no fuera la bella chica pelirroja en frente de él, pero por más que trataba sentía la mirada de la chica. OK, mis queridos lectores les explicare que sucede, Ichigo está en una cita, si usted no está ciego o la vista le falla, leyó bien en una cita con cierta fullbring; ¿razón?, la chica llego frente a él a pedírsela claro que después de meses de entrenamiento y preparación mental, para eso y ella es persistente; claro que fue una invitación algo torpe y un poco brusca, pero el peli naranjo es un caballero y no le iba a decir que no, mas recordemos que Ichigo por muy fuerte, shinigami, macho alfa que se crea, es… un virgen que no ha salido jamás con una chica y si… es un cabeza dura, por lo tanto no sabe ni que cojones hará a continuación.

La chica mordió su dona rosada con chispas de colores y miro la cafetería con cierto deje de molestia, ¿Por qué no la miraba? ¿Era fea? ¿Acaso no le parecía suficiente?, gruño levemente y tosió para llamar la atención del sustituto.

-si vas a ignorarme toda la hora no cuenta como cita, idiota…- dijo ella con un deje de molestia y un furioso sonrojo.

El chico poso sus orbes miel en ella y alzo las cejas, también con un rubor. Maldito, hasta sonrojado se ve sexy. Grrr

-gomen, riruka-san, pero no estoy muy acostumbrado a estas cosas, así que no sé qué hacer en estas situaciones.- dijo el chico rascando su nuca nervioso.

La chica sonrió levemente.

-p-po-podríamos… esto… conversar…- dijo la pelirroja, estaba también nerviosa, Ichigo rasco su cabeza, no tenían mucho en común que supieran- y si nos hacemos ¿preguntas?, ya sabes para saber del otro, en Xcution no eras muy conversador

-tenía otras preocupaciones, y siempre me insultabas -_-

-sí, bueno, así soy, ¿vas a preguntarme algo o no?

-inicia tú, mejor…- dijo el algo incómodo, ella se vio nerviosa y soltó cualquier cosa.

-¿cómo se llama tu zampakuto?

Ichigo abrió los ojos, eso era lo último que esperaba oír; la chica solo miro hacia otro lado, no era realmente algo que ella quisiera preguntar pero cualquier cosa que le dijera y lo acercara mas a ella la daba por satisfecha.

-Zangetsu…- dijo el chico pestañando aun algo atontado.

La pelirroja abrió sus ojos con interés.

-oh, vaya…- la chica lo miro fijamente provocando que sus mejillas se tiñeran de carmesí de nuevo.- ¿Qué esperas?, ¡pregunta!

El frunció el ceño y sorbió de su batido.

PENSANDO… CARGANDO…

1%... 50%...

-Esto… tu…- 70%... 80%...99% - ¿…?

ERROR

Ichigo solo balbuceaba, Riruka tenía una vena en la sien, miro a ichigo enojada, cerró los ojos.

-¡ding!, se acabó tu tiempo, voy de nuevo, haber… ¿Tu cabello es natural o pintado?- dijo ella con una risa.

El pelinaranja frunció el ceño.

-lo diré una sola vez…- dijo con voz de ultra tumba- ES NATURAL

-OK, fresa- Ichigo gruño, le molestaba esa pregunta, ¿nadie notaba sus cejas o pestañas?, no eran naranjas por la magia de las hadas- solo preguntaba…

El tomo su refresco y volvió a sorber ruidosamente por el popote mostrando su obvio descontento.

-voy yo, haber… ¿tienes hermanos?- dijo el pelinaranja tratando de cambiar de tema, ya después le pagaría con la misma moneda.

La chica frunció el ceño y volteo a la calle.

-si… voy yo, haber…

-espera…- ichigo, la freno, ¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa?, generalmente uno decía si tengo tantos, mayores o menores; pero eso había sido algo brusco y el ambiente se volvió incómodo.

-te respondí y listo, ¿puedo continuar?- dijo ella, cortante, ichigo se puso serio, al parecer no era un buen tema.

-si…

-ok, ¿cua…?

-¡voy yo!- la chica solo atino a cuestionar con un "ahhh" y ichigo sonrió pícaramente causando otro rubor, de hecho esta tsundere de tanto sonrojarse parecía foquito de navidad, enciende se apaga, enciende y se apaga. Aun así Ichigo hablo.- me preguntaste si podías continuar, y respondí que sí, eso equivale a una pregunta y respuesta…- dijo el de una manera calmada.

-¿Tu cabello es rojo natural?

Ella parpadeo, ¿en serio?

-si… lo es…- dijo con una gota de sudor esperaba algo más.

-wow, de hecho no debería sorprenderme conozco a 2 personas con ese color de pelo.- dijo el recordando a Renji y Jinta.

-¿en serio? Y también conoces a Orihime-chan, ella tiene el cabello naranja oscuro…

-sí y de hecho conozco a alguien con un tono naranja intermedio…

-¿que?

-es una shinigami, se llama Rangiku Matsumoto…- dijo el pensativo.

-…- la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida y una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-¿eh? ¿Qué pasa?- la chica sonrió levemente.

-eres un imán de pelirrojos… -dijo ella con los ojos abiertos.

-¡NO LO DIGAS ASI!

Ella suspiro, mira que ella pensaba que era la única con ese tono de cabello.

-bien, ahora dime kurosaki…- la chica tenía un rubor algo marcado.- ¿has tenido novia?

-no

-…

-¿qué?- dijo el consternado de la cara de la ex miembro de Xcution, la cual en ese momento hubiera gritado de emoción y alegría, aunque aún no se la creía.

-¿en serio?...

-si, en serio

-¿nada de nada?

-eh tenido cosas más importantes que hacer, además muchas huyen al creer que soy un criminal…

-pareces… pero…

El tenía una venita en la sien y apretó su vaso de refresco.

-¿pero qué?

-a las chicas nos gustan los chicos malos… y al 1% por ciento los prefieren japoneses, pelirrojos y con nombre de fruta… -dijo ella

Ichigo sonrió levemente. Y la miro con cierta pisca de gracia. Ella había empezado a reír como idiota, pero al ver esto volvió a su fase de negación de lindura.

-eto… pero no lo dije por ser amable, es CIENTIFICAMENTE COMPROVADO…

-Ok, y de casualidad ¿entras en ese 1%?- dijo el alzando una ceja sarcástico.

Esta vez uno no diferenciaría entre el cabello o su cara de lo rojo que se hallaba.

-¡c-claro que no!

…

Llegaron a la estación de metro, la chica y él se separaban ahí.

-nos vemos luego…-dijo el despidiéndose con la mano, la chica se alejó bastante, iba directo a los vagones cuando giro de puntillas y corrió hacia el peli naranjo, y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

-solo agradecí la cita… -dijo alejándose- no es porque me gustes ni nada parecido.- dijo ella frunciendo el ceño y apartando la mirada. Luego corrió hacia su destino dejando a un Ichigo confundido en medio de las instalaciones del subterráneo, tocándose con la mano la zona del beso. Después de un par de minutos el chico reacciono del shock.

-mierda… ¿eso fue una declaración?- dijo rascándose la cabeza.

O si, si vas a tener citas con una tsundere asegúrate de saber que en gustos pertenezca al uno por ciento de la población que gustaría de gente como tú, de lo contrario… si eres tan idiota como el prota de BLEACH… ni cómo ayudarte.

**::::::::::::::::**

**Bien espero que les haya gustado, GRACIAS POR LEER, este fic lo hice con el fin de entretener, CUALQUIER COSA DEJENLA EN LOS COMENTARIOS XD**

**NOS LEEMOS LUEGO!**

**BYE-NEE!**


	2. LA BRUJA DEL VECINDARIO

**OTRO ICHIRIRU corto :3**

**AGRADESZO TANTO POR SU REVIEWS *W***

**_gatito LOL_**

**_Hope' e_**

**_May_**

**_Anonimo_**

**Sin mas le dejo este corto relato.**

_**LA BRUJA DEL VECINDARIO**_

Riruka era una chica de buena familia, dotada con belleza, unos dones sobrenaturales y también con un carácter algo superficial.

Ella era una princesa de papi en todo el sentido de la palabra.

O esa era la impresión de Ichigo al sentir la luz de una linterna sobre su cara y ver el actuar de la chica que se desmayaba frente a él de manera dramática.

Porque mientras iba caminando por la calle con Ginjo, Orihime, Chad y con una Riruka que llevaba felizmente una caja de donas, mientras algunos niños saludaban amablemente a Orihime y Chad, pero al ver a la chica de ojos magenta se quedaban pálidos y huían; le quedo una rara impresión, al oír a los niños decir: "no molesten a la bruja". Eso le molesto, ¿acaso la juzgaban?, ¿Por qué si no la conocían?, él se acercó a la pelirroja y esta lo miro raro y se alejó un poco. El dio un suspiro mental y dijo:

-Eres una buena persona Riruka-san –dijo él con una ligera sonrisa agradable que de vez en vez le daba a sus amigos. Ella se sonrojo y lo miro como si fuera un bicho raro, se alejó caminando más rápidamente. _"Riruka solo debía ser tímida"_. O eso pensó el pelinaranja.

Ahora frente a ese pobre intento de cerdo de peluche por parte de un pobre ciudadano de Karakura Town que casi lo mataba y ante la cómica situación de insultos de la chica y burla de algunos de los fullbrinngs, retiraba sus palabras, Riruka Doukamine era una horrible persona y DEFINITIVAMENTE NO ERA UNA PRINCESA.

…

**OK, es tal vez más pequeño que Toshiro XD**

**CUALQUIER COSA A DECIR LA DEJAN EN REVIEWS!**

**NOS LEEMOS LUEGO!**

**BYE-NEE!**


	3. Encantos Irresistibles

**Bien, mi hermanita menor es adicta a una serie creo que Argentina (corríjanme si estoy mal), que sale en Disney en la noche, yo no la veo pero debido a que comparto habitación con la pecosa (tiene pecas :3 ), bueno ella pone las cesiones de la serie y obviamente cuando mis audífonos chafas comprados en el metro se descomponen cada semana, puedo escuchar... mi entorno(?) y bueno a penas que mis preciados audífonos se tronaron, tuve que esperar unos nuevos, y escuche una canción peculiar que ella escuchaba. La canción era pegajosa, creo que se llama "peligrosamente bellas" pero JAMÁS oí una canción tan narcisista, además de la de "Que bonito soy que hermoso soy, COMO ME QUIERO" ewe solo que esta está más rítmica. Así que mi mente encendió un foquito y bueno aquí esta esta idea:**

"_**ENCANTOS IRRESISTIBLES"**_

Cierta chica de cabello rojo se aventuró a Karakura a comprar cosas lindas; mientras veía un escaparate, lleno de monerías, un par de chicos que pasaron tras de ella se detuvieron y uno de ellos lanzo un chiflido mientras el otro asentía, ella volteo y les miro coqueta dedicándoles una sonrisa. Estos se sonrojaron y se fueron caminando, Riruka negó con la cabeza y se fue segura de sí misma hacia la calle principal, un chico que iba en bicicleta se le quedo viendo y chocó contra un puesto de naranjas; la fullbring reía levemente. Esto es algo que pasa todos los días.

La chica llego a una cafetería y al llegar el camarero, este le miro de arriba abajo. Esta lo noto y bueno su gran ego se dio el lujo de examinar al espécimen. Era "lindo", de ojos verdes y cabellos rubios y delgado, mas bastante alto.

_Veredicto: Pasable. _

Movió una de sus coletas rojas hacia atrás de manera coqueta y lanzo un suspiro tierno, mientras miraba el menú con una mueca bastante mona.

-n-no me decido...- dijo señalando el menú- ¿Qué me recomiendas?

El chico estaba sonrojado a más no poder y tartamudeaba, mientras no podía ver directamente a la pelirroja.

Otro que caía. Podía utilizar esta y muchas más técnicas y ellos siempre caían. Excepto por sus compañeros de X-cution, los hombres siempre la trataban como una chica bella y eran atentos con ella... mas Riruka sabía que en el fondo (muy en el fondo los chicos de X-cution estaban locos por ella) o bueno ella creía eso. Pero Kurosaki Ichigo no era así, es mas a veces sentía que sus arranques de tsuderismo (muy monos, eso si) que eran uno de sus grandes encantos, el mismo Tskishima se lo había dicho, no lograban hechizar al peli naranjo o siquiera conmoverlo un poco.

Había tratado de todo con Ichigo:

*Se encerró con el en una habitación a solas y uso su encanto para seducirlo... Él se puso a jugar Angry Birds en el celular.

*Por Facebook lo etiquetaba cada semana en imágenes románticas que ponen en páginas de adolescentes... Él solo da like

*Le hizo un pastel de corazón de chocolate con fresas y puso I LOVE YOU... Él lo agradeció y se lo comió.

*Ella le hizo un alago con mucho esfuerzo, y se sonrojo para luego huir... Él paso de largo 

_RESULTADO: Había de dos, era gay o demasiado inocente._

Así que decidió usar su última táctica. Nunca quiso ser TAN obvia, mas él no le dejaba de otra.

Fue a su casa, con una blusa de tirantes color roja con un suéter blanco encima y unos shorts blancos, además del cabello suelto. Se había arreglado demasiado.

_Escusa: Quiero inscribirme en tu colegio y quiero que me des apuntes y eso para ver que tal._

Ichigo cayo redondito, cuando él abrió la puerta no hubo miradas furtivas, ni siquiera un sonrojo. Ella supo que no iba a ver nadie en la casa, sentía sus mejillas arder y su corazón palpitar a mil, mientras Ichigo le mostraba los libros y eso, el hizo la pregunta que ella esperaba.

-¿Por qué te cambias a mi escuela?- dijo el mientras se sentaba en el sillón a su lado. Ella sonrió, era su hora.

-P-por...-dijo inocentemente, aunque eso sí era genuino, estaba nerviosa, ella se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro- Por Kurosaki-san.- Finalmente bajo el rostro y se cubrió el rostro con el cojín. Obviamente había quedado expuesta, espero oír su respuesta. Ichigo abrió los ojos algo sorprendido y puso una pequeña sonrisa amable.

-Entonces crees que soy un buen estudiante... gracias.

Ella cayó rendida en el sillón.

_¿EN SERIO?_

**... 70 años después...**

Era el funeral de Ichigo, pero ya que casi todos estaban viejos y decrépitos, y otros ya estaban el SS, el lugar era tranquilo. Ichigo que se dirigía hacia Soul Society con una mariposa del infierno junto Renji y Rukia, se quedó estático y abrió los ojos enormemente. Rukia alarmada se volteo y lo miro preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa Ichigo?

-¡NO INVENTES, RIRUKA QUERÍA CONMIGO!

_**FIN**_

**Y así señores es como Ichigo Kurosaki murió virgen XD**

**GRACIAS POR LEER.**

**¡DEJEN REVIEW Y ALGO MÁGICO PASARA!**

**Nos leemos luego!**

**BYE-NEE!**


	4. Las reglas de las chicas

**Hola, aquí trayéndoles otro one-shot.**

**No he publicado mucho debido a una lesión de la mano pero ya estoy mas recuperada así que espero subir en mis historias los demás caps que no pude.**

**ADVIERTO: Este no tiene mi usual comedia de siempre, tal vez porque hoy no me sentía con ganas de hacer reír y decidí hacer algo más serio en este pequeño one-shot.**

**¡DISFRÚTENLO!**

"_**Las reglas de las chicas"**_

Riruka estaba frente al costurero de color crema lleno de hilos de colores, botones que parecían caramelos y varias afiladas agujas plateadas que brillaban por el reflejo de la lamparita de escritorio. Tenía ojeras de no haber dormido en toda la noche, lo cual no es normal en la pelirroja, cuya vanidad le hacía respetar sus horas de sueño con una disciplina casi militar. Mas esa noche era diferente.

Esa noche se podían ir al diablo las cremas faciales y el maquillaje.

Siguió con la ardua tarea de hacer dobladillos, crear rulos con el hilo, unir botones a la tela por medio de un hilo de tela...

La mayoría de las chicas al deprimirse recurre a la comida chatarra y a las películas o canciones románticas, mientras lloran hechas un asco; pero al estar felices hablan con sus amigas por teléfono encerradas en sus cuartos callando chillidos de felicidad con sus almohadas hasta que les duele la garganta de hablar hasta tarde, o al menos eso es lo que dicta la moda de la cultura pop.

Los ojos le ardían de sueño a través de esos grandes lentes que odiaba usar, miro el reloj en forma de oso, según las manecillas de fantasía que estaban en la barriga falsa ya eran las cuatro de la mañana.

Siguió atravesando la tela color negro con una afilada aguja con una cola hecha con un hilo blanco como la nieve, y entre el mar de botones en ese cuenco lleno de múltiples diseños escogió unos de color miel como si fueran caramelo líquido, que coronaria ese tramo de tela.

-Ya está listo...- dijo con voz ronca alzando un muñeco que era bastante más grande que su mano. Hacía años que no hacia uno, desde que conoció a Ginjo y los demás fullbringers no habían tenido la necesidad de hacer a sus "pinochos", no había tenido la necesidad de desquitarse con un peluche y hacer algo en que desquitar sus emociones.

Habían sido dos días y medio de coser los detalles de la túnica; de crear la peluca quemando hilos naranjas; de haber cosido uno por uno los detalles de la cara con ceño fruncido y conseguir los botones perfectos para sus ojos.

Miro al muñeco unos momentos, para jactarse de que seguía cuerda.

-Estúpido Ichigo...- dijo parándose de su escritorio y yendo a la cama. Ese día en una horas le daría ese muñeco sonrojada y tartamudeando una excusa que él no creería, algo sobre de que ella no hizo el muñeco para él, Ichigo Kurosaki realmente, que solo encontró uno muy parecido o alguna tontería que ni ella se creería, y el chico de cabellos naranjas lo aceptaría, lo olvidaría en algún lado y jamás se acordaría de la existencia del peluche, o tal vez sea lo suficientemente amable y lo guardaría en un lugar que olvidaría con el tiempo. Ella sabía que sería así y no esperaba más.

Riruka no comía helado frente a la televisión o tenía con quien hablar por teléfono. Pero sabía que compartía algo en común con todas las chicas que seguían los patrones de conducta de la actual sociedad en la cultura pop.

Toda chica se puede considerar enamorada cuando un chico te tubo despierta toda la noche con su simple recuerdo y haciendo ilusiones de su próximo encuentro.

...

**FIN**

**...**

**Les advertí que este capítulo no tendría mi usual comedia, pero bueno, tenía que hacer algo serio alguna vez ¿no?**

**Agradezco**** por su reviews asta ahora a: **

**nessie black 10 Frany **  
**abysschankuchiki**  
**gatito LOL **  
**Hope' e**

**y sobre todo a: **  
**shinjiesbostero**

**BellaRukia**

**¡Gracias por sus comentarios a todos!**

**¿Qué opinan? ¿Me aman o me odian?**

**¡PUES SEA LO QUE SEA DÍGANMELO CON UN REVIEW!**

**¡Nos leemos luego!**

**BYE-NEE!**


End file.
